


Seperation Anxiety

by Deceitfullyanxioussss



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Separation Anxiety, Short One Shot, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deceitfullyanxioussss/pseuds/Deceitfullyanxioussss
Summary: Basically, Remus has seperation anxiety and Dee Dee forgot to tell him he was leaving that morning for the court room scenario.He comes home to a sobbing Remus
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Seperation Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post it a long time ago but I forgot so it's here now!!  
> And shitty!!!  
> Also, Janus has a different name!! It's Horace   
> Enjoy, I guess

"I'm not going anywhere." Deceit's voice rumbled with menace as he sunk out ominously.

Next, he was heaving out an exhausted sigh of relief in the comfort of his own living room, still in Logan's spot however.

It had been a bad day for him. He had woken up that day feeling hopeful, feeling worthy and determined. He had truly believed that he could make the others understand today.

Well, he had in a way. But for whatever dumb reason, Roman screwed it up.

Deceit quietly grunted in frustration, plucked his hat off, and ran his gloved hand through his hair.

He was about to make his way over to slouch on the couch when he heard a muffled, strangled sound from the direction of the staircase.

"Remus?" He called uncertainly. He wasn't sure who else it could be, as Apathy wouldn't show him or his orange scarf out here for anything. The man couldn't care less.

Just as Deceit had voiced his question, there was a sharp inhale of breath from upstairs. "Remus, are you ok?" He asked, tone laced with large amounts of concern.

There were a few nerving beats of silence as he waited for an answer until there was a loud, unrestrained, achingly pained sob resonating through the house.

Deceit felt his heart constrict with sadness at the sound, and immediately set to climbing the stairs, finding a bawling Remus on the top step. He calmly went and sat beside the trembling side, resting a relaxed hand onto the other's poofy shoulder.

"Remus? Can you hear me?" He asked, voice composed.

Remus took a few moments, but eventually managed to nod shakily.

Deceit hummed, asking, "Can you breathe for me, Remus?"

Once again, Remus nodded with time.

Deceit squeezed his shoulder in reassurance and grabbed Remus's hand, placing it on his chest as he began to guide the impulsive side through the count. "Breathe in with me for 4 seconds," he calmly instructed, breathing in himself for Remus to follow. Remus constantly stumbled and choked as he was guided through the steps, but after about 5 minutes of the same process and Deceit softly petting his hair with his free hand, Remus's crying and began to subside as he relaxed.

Deceit gradually stopped repeating the count and started humming soothingly instead once Remus was calm enough.

Some time passes and Remus shakily mutters a tired, "Thank you."

Deceit quietly replies, "It was no problem at all," before asking respectfully, "would you mind me asking what caused it?"

Remus whimpered, and weakly mumbled, "separation anxiety."

Deceit's eyes instantly widened as he realized his mistake. He had totally forgotten to tell Remus that he was leaving this morning. He can only imagine how terrified the other must have been. “Oh, Remus.” he whispered regretfully. “I’m so sorry, I forgot to tell you I was leaving this morning.”

Remus hiccuped and crashed into Deceit’s chest in a tight hug. “I- I thought you left me to be with the light sides, Deedee…” he admitted vulnerably. “L-Like Virgil did. Like Roman d-did.” He stuttered as a few reserved crestfallen tears rolled down his cheek.

Deceit cradled Remus closer. “Remus, I would never just leave you like that. Screw the light sides. You’re worth more to me than any amount of love and acceptance from the others.” He declared, looking down at Remus with adoring eyes. Remus chuckled dryly, a small smile teasing it’s reveal.

“Thank you, Horace.” Remus said so genuinely it almost threw Deceit off. Instead, he grinned.

“I’m always here to help.” he spoke soothingly. “Now,” he cleared his throat, sitting up a bit straighter, “what was that idea you wanted to talk to me about last night?” He asked, changing the subject. He knew that talking about his ideas and creations always helped Remus feel better.

He seemed to have the right idea, as Remus’s eyes immediately lit up and he began to rant endlessly about a gory, smutty love story between a murderer and their victim.


End file.
